Health efficacy studies in controlled settings with one racial/ethnic group are not always easily replicated into effectiveness studies in other diverse real-world settings. Furthermore, disparities studies generally do not examine and compare the harms and benefits of community-based multi-level interventions to programs of usual care for heterogeneous Hispanic populations. This revision application expands our research training, mentorship, and educational initiatives of our parent grant by introducing CERED in "real world" settings along the U.S.-Mexico border in partnership with Hidalgo Medical Services. Using a quasi-experimental two group pre-post design, we will examine whether patients diagnosed with hypertension that receive standard clinical care plus promotore/community-based interventions will show improvements in clinical, patient reported and economic outcomes compared to a control group receiving only standard clinical care. The specific aims of this community-engaged, mixed method sub-project are: 1) to engage with community partners in the development, implementation and translation and dissemination of the CER LA VIDA interventions in order to reduce cardio-vascular disease (hypertension) among Hispanics;2) to assess the effectiveness of the LA VIDA promotore/community-based intervention in enhancing cardio-vascular disease (hypertension) treatment efforts among Hispanics living in rural border communities;3) to develop human and scientific capital for CERED through a bidirectional education and training program between the RWJF Center and the HMS through a series of research methods training for community stakeholders, students and faculty;4) to enhance and link existing data capacities and create new databases to track clinical and population outcomes and conduct CERED;and 5) to translate and disseminate CER outcomes from Aim 2 in order to replicate best practices for managing cardiovascular disease, obesity and other chronic conditions affecting border Hispanic populations in other Federally Qualified Health Centers.